


Don't know what it is you do to me baby but you make me feel alive.

by ashtnoirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, i can't tag, i guess, i wrote this at 6 am, it's really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtnoirwin/pseuds/ashtnoirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael are hanging out at Mikey's place, drinking some alcohol, listening to some music when things get hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't know what it is you do to me baby but you make me feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up with this idea once at 6AM and i wrote it on my phone... so it's probably really bad. It's also my first smut and fanfic on this site. Aaaand english is not my first language so if there are any typo's or something i'm sorry. And the title, idk i just took the first thing that got to my mind it's from Lips on mine from Zach Pincus (i think)
> 
> anyways enjoy!

It was Friday evening, Luke and Michael had decided to hang out with some alcohol. So now they were both tipsy, laying on the floor of Michael's room listening to music.

Suddenly Michael stood up. "Dance with me Luke!" He said, pulling Luke up. A slow song was playing and Michael wanted to slow with that beautiful blonde boy. So only a few moments later Michael was holding Luke close, Luke's head resting against his shoulder. They really just stood there, barely moving. 

They had been standing like that for at least ten minutes when Michael pushed Luke on his bed. By the sight of the younger boy sprawled on his bed like that Michael could almost feel himself get hard, he wanted Luke so bad. But that couldn’t happen, no. Michael was pretty sure Luke was only in to girls. And his hair might be purple and he might have worn a dress once but no, he’s defenitely not a girl.

"Help me decide what 'm going to wear to my job interview tomorrow, Lucas." He said, starting to strip off his clothes slowly in front of the tall blonde. He couldn't help but make a little show out of it. 

"I quite like this." Michael heard Luke mutter softly when he was taking off his pants seductively. Looking at the blonde surprised, he saw the taller boy had a hard on by now. Michael just turned Luke on, holy shit. Michael's head went blank and before he knew it he was hovering over Luke, his breath hitching. 

Their lips were so close now. He could taste the alcohol in Luke's sweet breath, making him want to taste those beautiful pink lips even more. Luke's hands were fisted into Michael's hair by now, pulling him down a bit so Michael just went for it and crashed their lips together. The kiss was hot, sloppy and needy. He couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of Luke. His lungs burned thanks to the lack of oxygen but he couldn’t get himself to break the kiss. He had been craving for this for so long, he didn’t want it to stop any time soon. 

Michael grinded his hips roughly into Luke's causing the younger boy to moan loudly into his mouth. "A-Again." Luke breathed heavy. He tried to grind into Michael but the older boyl kept him from it. The blonde whined and pulled the purple hair to at least connect their lips again. Michael shook his head with a smirk. "Off!" he commanded, pulling the hem of Luke's shirt.

Whilst Luke was eagerly taking off his shirt Michael was fumbling with the button of that goddamn tight pants of his. When he finally got it open and was able to pull the pants down those long, long legs he couldn't keep himself from Luke any longer. Attacking the blonde's lips, neck, jawline, chest... Anywhere he could get his lips to basically, whilst his hands were roaming his body. Grinding their hips together hard, searching for a tempo. "G-god Mic-Michael, YES!" Luke moaned loudly, enjoying the guitarist touch more than anything.

Michael pulled away and looked at the boy sprawled beneath him. He looked so beautiful. Pecking a last kiss on the boy's nose before palming the blonde through his underwear. Luke was softly moaning Michael's name with every touch and it never sounded so good to Michael before. He wouldn't mind hearing it like this for ever. 

But he also wanted to see Luke come, yelling Michael's name at the top of his lungs. So he pulled down those damned briefs of Luke and immediately went for it. Stroking the boy's cock at first but soon enough he had the blonde's dick in his mouth and he was sucking it like it was a matter of life and death. Luke was a moaning mess by now, he could barely form a sentence longer than two words. His hips jerked up, gagging Michael. When Michael just took that Luke grabbed the purple hair with one hand again and slowly fucked Michael's hollowed out cheeks. When the boy moaned around his cock he knew he couldn't keep himself much longer but he needed Michael to fuck him, now. "m close Mikey." he panted, pushing the boy away. "F-fuck me... Pl-please." Michael didn't wait for him to say that twice. He told Luke to wait a second and disappeared into the bathroom for a second. The younger one whined at the loss of contact and was visibly relieved when he saw Michael coming out of the bathroom with lube and a condom. Sitting down between Luke's spread legs, admiring the view for a moment. "So beautiful, Lukey." Michael moaned, kissing Luke softly on the lips after covering three fingers with lube. A first finger found it's way down to Luke's rim. He slowly started teasing it, Luke gasped. Michael didn't waste the moment and slid his tongue in the blonde's mouth. Softly pushing his finger inside the heat. Luke grabbed Michael's hair, throwing his own head backwards in the pillow. He bit his lip so hard Michael was worried it was going to bleed. "You okay, Lukey?" he asked when his finger was in. Luke groaned, nodding. “Move.” Michael placed a kiss on the taller boy's jaw and started moving his finger. 

Luke broke down into a series of swear words and loud moans. When Michael wasn't going fast enough he started fucking himself on the finger inside of him. "M- More... Michael." he panted. Michael had to go way faster, he needed Michael inside of him as soon as possible. So Michael did as he was told and pushed in a second finger, letting Luke adjust for a while. Michael kept going so slow, it drove Luke mad. He fucked himself hard on the two fingers scissoring his heat.  
Michael finally understood he had to turn up the pace and added a third finger. Luke stopped for a moment, his breath hitching, grabbing on to the sheets. He bit his lip even harder then before, if that was even possible. "Move." he told Michael again.

“Doing so good, Lukey.” Michael assured the blonde. “You look so pretty.” 

Luke whimpered when Michael moved his fingers slowly, trying not to hurt the younger boy. He tried to stretch as much as he could whilst Luke slowly started meeting his fingers again with his thrusts. "Need y-you, Mikey. Now! 'm... 'm ready." 

"You sure?" Luke nodded wild, locking his eyes with Michael's. He groaned at the empty feeling after the purple haired boy removed his fingers. 

The sight of Michael rolling the condom down, lubing up his cock drove Luke mad with lust.  
Michael lined himself up with Luke and started pushing in, whilst covering Luke's face and chest with soft kisses. The look of pure agony on Luke's face almost made Michael stop and pull out again but Luke wanted this. He knew he could tell when he wanted him to stop. Luke's beautiful blue eyes were filled up with tears, sobs leaving his lips every now and then when Michael bottomed out, but he didn't even think of telling Michael to stop for a moment. 

When Michael was in completely, it took all of his self controll not to thrust into Luke hard. Luke just felt so good around him. He kept covering Luke’s body with loving kisses, he just needed Luke to feel all his love. "Go." Luke mumbled, there was no more could get out of his mouth.  
Michael thrusted into him, Luke gasping at the stinging pain. Michael grasped one of Luke's hands that was grabbing the sheets. Luke's knuckles turned white from how hard he's grabbing the sheets. "F-fuck Mikey." Luke moaned softly when Michael found a steady rythm. 

Luke shrieked in pleasure when Michael finally hit that bundle of nerves inside of him. "YES MICHAEL! YES RI-RIGHT THERE!" He screamed, rocking back to meet the thrusts. 

Michael hit the spot with every thrust now and Luke was getting close. Michael's groans almost sending him over the edge. There was no time for a warning when the pleasant feeling spread over his body, covering his chest with white strings of cum. 

Michael grinned, thrusting sloppy into the tall boy for a last few times before spilling into the condom himself. Groaning loud, grabbing Luke's hips tight. He rode out his orgasm before slipping out of the sensitive boy and placing one last kiss on his cheek before pulling off the condom and leaving it in the bin tied up. "You have a bit-" Michael pointed at his chin, grinning. Luke just wiped it away with his finger and licking it off. "Fuck that's hot." Michael groaned, smashing their lips together again. 

They just laid in silence for a while just holding each other close until Michael stood up, running into the bathroom again. Coming out with a wet cloth to clean Luke up. After that he threw it on the floor with the mess that was already there and cuddled up against Luke again, pulling the sheets over them. 

Luke snuggled his head into the crook of Michael's neck. "Thank you, Michael." he whispered, pushing a soft kiss beneath his ear. "I love you."

Michael pulled Luke a bit closer, if that was possible. A wide grin formed on his face. "I love you too, Lukey." 

And so they fell asleep, cuddling up to each other, limbs intertwined, a broad smile on their faces.


End file.
